Tossing and Turning
by soccerkid908
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth on a late night ride and gets two kinds of tossing and turning feelings. Percabeth!


Hey guys. Here is a little one shot between Percy and Annabeth. This is my first one shot so I hope you like it. Please review!

Tossing and Turning

I could feel myself tossing and turning. I was having another nightmare. Luke was in it again. He seemed to appear in all of my dreams lately. He was saying something but I couldn't understand him. It was like there was a wall between the two of us. Then I saw Annabeth in his grip tied up with a rope. I tried to run, tried to save her, but my feet wouldn't allow my body to go any further. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Like some force wanted me to suffer from what I saw and I wasn't able to do anything about it. Luke raised Backbiter to Annabeth's chest. Then right as he was about to strike her I woke up.

I sat upright in my bed at Camp Half Blood with beads of sweat slowly trickling down my face. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Since my dreams usually meant something, I went to check on Annabeth.

I pulled on my orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and walked out of my cabin door. I slowly and quietly made my way over to Athena's cabin, hoping not to wake up and of the tree nymphs who were supposed to be patrolling the area. I tiptoed up to the door of the beautiful cabin and gradually opened the door, eager that it wouldn't creak to bad.

As I walked in the cabin all I could hear were the snores of the sleepy geniuses of Athena. I shut the door as to not let any bugs in. I then looked around and spotted Annabeth in her bead. She looked to be asleep so I silently made a quick turn and reached for the door knob when I heard a whisper, "Percy?"

I turned around to see a groggy Annabeth standing beside her bunk. "Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up."

She walked toward me leading me out the door. "No. It's okay. I was having trouble sleeping," she said now in a normal voice. "What's wrong?"

"_Where do I start,"_ I thought to myself. "Oh..um…nothing. I just had a nightmare and wanted to check on you. That's all. I'm fine."

"You sure?" she asked me with a concerned look on her face. I nodded. "Well no need to worry Percy. I'm okay. Really."

"Okay." I really didn't want to go back to bed yet. I would have just been sitting in the dark all night anyhow. "But since we're both up…wanna take a ride on Blackjack?"

"Percy, it's like three in the morning!"

"So? C'mon. You know you want to."

"Okay. Let's go," she said with a little sparkle in her eye. We slowly walked over to the Pegasus' stable. I walked in Blackjack's stall and gently shook him awake.

"What? Huh?" managed the sleepy Pegasus. "Oh. Howdy boss. What can I do you for?"

"Do you mind giving me and my friend a ride?" "_Please? For me?" _I then said in my mind to Blackjack.

Blackjack looked at me then over at Annabeth and gave a small smile. "No problem, boss. Anything for you."

"_Thank you. I owe you one."_

"_No problem. Anyway you'll be alone with her for once."_

"_What? I…uh…Blackjack, it's not like that. We're just friends."_

"_That's you're story. You stick to it."_

I rolled my eyes as I climbed on his back. "You coming?" I said to Annabeth when I realized she wasn't following.

"Um…" I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She changed so much over the years. Her now fifteen year old body was sleek and curvy. Her blonde hair was now longer and her smile seemed so much sweeter. And in the small twinkle of the moonlit scene she looked as pretty as ever. But one thing that hadn't changed were her eyes. Those eyes were my favorite part about her and I wouldn't want to change those for the world.

She looked around as if hoping not to get caught. "I'll take the blame. I promise," I said, trying to coax her to ride with me. After a few brief moments she climbed on. I gave her my hand to help boost her up and she was now behind me, ready to go.

"And what exactly were you going to tell them? That you kidnapped me in my sleep and you were going to take me to some far away island and hold me hostage?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of rescuing you heroically from a minotaur and barely escaping the jaws of death but the kidnapping thing works too." She laughed at this which made me laugh too.

We were flying hundreds of feet above the ground and I was well aware of her arms wrapped around my waist. My definitely had some major butterflies. We were quiet for awhile, taking in everything, when Annabeth broke the silence. "So what was your dream about?"

"Oh…it was just another nightmare. It had Luke in it." Luke seemed to be a sore spot around Annabeth and I anymore so I was regretted mentioning it.

"Oh," she said in a sad tone. "You know…you're seeming to have a lot more nightmares lately."

"Yeah…and I don't think they're going to get much better with…" I trailed off not knowing whether I should mention it or not.

"The prophecy approaching? Yeah I think you're right." There were a few more minutes of awkward silence then, "Percy, are you scared?"

"Well…Yeah. I little I guess. But not about me really. More about what's going to happen to you and Grover. If either one of you got hurt or…something worse happened because of me I would never forgive myself for it."

Annabeth squeezed her arms tighter around me and leaned on my back. She rested her head on my shoulder so that her face was right next to mine. "I'm worried about you Percy. You're my best friend. And no matter what happens in the next couple of years I'm going to be right beside you the whole time. No matter how much of a Seaweed Brain you are."

It was silent the rest of the ride. When we landed I turned around to see Annabeth half asleep still leaning on my back. "Annabeth?" I whispered. "We're back."

She slowly opened her eyes. I lifted her off of Blackjack's back and set her gently on the ground. We walked back to our cabins when Annabeth turned to look at me. "That was fun Percy. We should do it again."

"Yeah. Sounds good." She turned around and started walking. "Annabeth?" I called after her. She walked back over. I wrapped my arms around her waist, leaned down and kissed her. It seemed like it lasted forever. It was like a spur of the moment thing. I didn't really know what I was doing until it was over. When we finally pulled away I said, "Thank you. For everything."

Then she put her arms around my neck and returned the kiss. "You're welcome." I watched her walk back to her cabin with a smile on both our faces. When she arrived safely I went back to my cabin. I was still tossing and turning but it was for a good reason. The nightmares were gone. Nothing mattered to me anymore then that kiss replaying in my head over and over again.

I hope you like it. It might not be that good but it's my first one shot. When I read stories I like a lot of dialogue between the characters so that's usually how I write. I was thinking of writing another chapter of what happens the next day after the kiss. Tell me what you think. Please review!


End file.
